incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Aetherborn
Driven, passionate, and short in patience, the aetherborn are a byproduct of the congregation of magic, born simply from its mere presence. Having no true place of their own and with lifespans shorter than even humans, the aetherborns’ foremost goal is leaving their mark upon the world in the limited time they were given. Aetherborn can be born from the three major types of magic and acquire traits related to the magic they were born from. Aetherborn created from Sincarnus are known as sinborn, and have forms that look more akin to shadows and tears in space, while those made from divine magic are known as starborn and often appear like humanoid stars, shining and radiant. Those born from blood magic are known as bloodborn, and appear made of bark and moss like a living tree. * Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2. * ''Age. ''Aetherborn come into being as adults and live no more than a few years. * ''Alignment. ''As a rule, aetherborn are driven by hedonism and self-interest, making them neutral at best and thoroughly evil at worst. Neutral aetherborn might devote much of their time (and wealth) to parties and social activity, while evil aetherborn are usually involved in the criminal underworld. * ''Size. ''Aetherborn are about the same size as humans, ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. They are quite light—only about 100 pounds—and their weight diminishes as they age and more and more of their substance returns to the land. Your size is Medium. * ''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. ''Possessing magical sight, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and two other languages of your choice. * Subrace. ''Aetherborn possess traits according to the source of magic that birthed them, the three major types being sinborn, starborn, and bloodborn. Sinborn As a sinborn, you were born from the dark magic of the Black Seeker Sincarnus, a foul chaotic and necrotic energy that often taints the sinborn's own morality. Sinborn have corporeal forms that appear like tears in space-time, pitch black and smoking with dark energy. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * ''Born of Sin. ''You are immune to necrotic damage, but you are vulnerable to radiant damage. * ''Menacing. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. * ''Seeker's Gift. ''You can use your action to blast destructive energy from your very form. When you use this attack, each creature in a 15 ft. cone originating from your space must make a Constitution saving throw, the DC being equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 necrotic damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use this attack, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Starborn As a starborn, you were born from divine magic, an all-powerful and holy presence woven by the Gods themselves. Starborn have glowing forms resembling constellations and stars cast in humanoid form, with lofty but good-natured attitudes as a result of their ancestry. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * ''Born of Stars. ''You are immune to radiant damage, but you are vulnerable to necrotic damage. * ''Divines' Gift. ''You know the light ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''lesser restoration ''spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the ''daylight ''spell once with this trait as a 3rd-level spell, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodborn As a bloodborn, you were spawned by the very life forged from the elements, resembling a humanoid tree decorated with flowers, vines, and even small streams and waterfalls. Bloodborns' personalities are usually ones of neutral self interest, reflecting the diversity of the life that created them. * 'Ability Score Increase. 'Your Strength score increases by 1. * 'Born of the Elements. 'You are immune to poison damage and you have advantage on saving throws against poison, but you are vulnerable to fire damage. * 'Nature's Gift. '''As an action, you can sprout entangling vines and roots in a 15-foot radius circle centered on you, the vines withering away after 1 minute. For the duration, the area becomes difficult terrain. In addition, each creature of your choice must succeed on a Strength saving throw, the DC being equal to 8 + your Strength modifier + your proficiency bonus. On a failure, the creature(s) are restrained. Restrained creatures can use their actions to attempt to save on following turns, ending the restrained condition on a success.